The Salk Institute for Biological Studies is an AAALAC accredited, non-profit research institution devoted to making fundamental discoveries in the life sciences, the improvement of human health and the training of future generations of researchers. The Institute consistently ranks among the leading research institutions in objective measures of the contributions of faculty and the impact of their findings. A premier research community of systems neuroscience, immunobiology and microbial pathogenesis, stem cell biology, behavioral science, and metabolic research is supported by 2 centralized vivaria, a barrier mouse facility which maintains an average of 13,000 cages and a conventional mixed species facility. Recently, the Institute sponsored several projects including the installation of new air handling units, an automated bedding dispenser, and renovations of the barrier mechanical space, and conventional cagewash equipment, walls, floors, and ceilings. Salk's Occupational Health and Safety, Facility Services and the Animal Resources Departments have assessed ongoing facility concerns regarding staff safety and capital renewal of protective equipment. This application seeks funds to make vivaria safety improvements (allergy and ergonomic) while ensuring proper protection of mice from adventitial pathogens. These goals will be accomplished by purchase and installation of two bioBubble(R) laminar flow allergen capture stations for use within central cagewash soiled operations and replacement of 30 rusted and deteriorated animal cage changing stations with ergonomically friendly, high efficient, corrosive resistant, HEPA filtered Techniplast animal transfer stations. These offer user flexibility and protection while maintaining sanitizable, barrier protection for our unique and irreplaceable mouse breeding colonies. We anticipate additional savings from reduced energy consumption, personnel PPE and Occupational Health and Safety related costs. Funds will allow us to reallocate recharge resources to continue refurbishing older units and maintain IACUC compliance and AAALAC accreditation standards.